xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolinpedia:Policy (fanon)
__TOC__ Rules * All fanon stories, pages, and chapters should have a link with the Xiaolin Showdown universe in some way. It can be a sequel or prequel to a Xiaolin Showdown series or have parts of the Xiaolin Showdown used in to be combined with another universe or even real life. If it does not have any relation with Xiaolin Showdown or Xiaolin Chronicles, it will be deleted. * Since this is the English Xiaolin Wiki, any fanon page that is not in English will be moved to the author's userspace until an English translation is provided. * When creating a fan-fiction page, it must always be preceded by the prefix "Fanon:". Pages without this prefix will be renamed to include it. * Every fanon page should hold a property, or "FanonTabs", template at the top of the page, making it clear to every passerby that a certain page is part of the fanon portal and that it belongs to a certain author. ** A fanon main page and a chapter page should be made the author's property by adding the template. More information about filling in the rating parameter can be found below. * Each page on the fanon portal must have the template at the bottom, directly underneath the navbox template if the page has it. For more information about templates, read the fanon templates guide. * Pages of other authors are not to be edited, unless with the original author's permission. Edits to improve spelling and/or grammar, fixing coding errors, and adding the necessary templates, however, are allowed. * A literal copy and paste of any canon pages are not permitted on the fanon namespace. These pages will be made to a redirect page and lead to the appropriate disambiguation page. ** Being said, if the author wishes to create a page relating to a canonical character, it must have completely original information, meaning no information on the character from the canon series. * To create a page with an identical name to an already existing page, create the page by adding your fanon name between parentheses after the character's or location's name. For more information about titles, read here. * Should a fanon page not meet the standards, it is subject to movement to the author's userspace by anyone. When a page is moved, the user whi moved it should notify the author on their Message Wall. The moved page is to remain in the userspace until the author has brought it up to standard. Once the author feels the page is up to standard, they should contact an administrator or patroller on their Message Wall so the set requirements are evaluated a last time in order for the page to be moved back to the fanon portal. * Any questions regarding fanon, can be placed on a or 's Message Wall. Rating On , users are required to use the template to make known the general of content of their fanon. If the content of the fanon is too explicit to be on the wiki, it must be taken to an external hosting site. Users may still create a main page for the series, though it must be made known through use of the property template the recommended age or maturity of the content. Common ratings are as followed: * G''' (all ages): appropriate for all ages. G does not necessarily designate a children’s fanon, as many of these productions contain content that would be of no interest to younger children. The content is very mild in impact. * '''PG (parental guidance): contains material which some children under eight may find confusing or upsetting, and may require the guidance of parents or guardians. It is not recommended for viewing by persons under eight without guidance from parents or guardians. The content is mild in impact. * PG-13 (Thirteen years and above): contains material that is not recommended for persons under twelve years of age. The content is moderate in impact. * RC (refused classification, banned): any fanon that does not apply to any of the above classifications is not permitted to be hosted on , and must be uploaded else where. Fanon